Victoria
by Nate River Birthday
Summary: La dolorosa noche se cernía sobre ellos dos. Elle Lawliet y Light Yagami se amaban. ¿Por qué entonces la muerte no era piadosa? ¿Hasta donde puedes llegar por la victoria definitiva, Kira? Lemon: LightxL.


**¡Hola! Les traigo otro oneshot de LightxL, lemon. Espero que sea de su agrado y por favor no se abstengan de dejar criticas, y mas si son costructivas. Tengan en cuenta que para una escritora tan pendiente de los comentarios como yo es una dicha y una alegria poder ver respuestas. Les deseo lo mejor!  
**

**_Este escrito participa en el reto 'La Musa Música' del foro 'Del Yaoi & el Slash'._**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**One Shot.**

_Capítulo único._

**Victoria.**

_By Nate River Birthday._

"_Abre tus ojos sonríe, y muéstrame que es mentira."_

**(The Gazette)**

La noche, intensa y heterogénea se presenciaba desde el gran ventanal al lado de la cama. Las pequeñas luces producto de las pocas estrellas que los alumbraban se opacaban y brillaban con la misma intensidad que la luna; misma que en ese momento se hallaba escondida detrás de las grises y espesas nubes, anunciando la llegada del destino, cruel y malévolo que lo había atado a su más humillante derrota. El ambiente era tranquilo, sobrenatural ante todo, con ese rastro de locura infinita que siempre le tomaba ventaja. Mientras las sabanas blancas marcaban el contorno de su cuerpo proporcionándole una exquisita suavidad, ahogo un gemido, sonoro, basto para después alejarse de la imagen distorsionada de su acompañante.

Sus ojos acuosos a punto de estallar en lágrimas viraron más allá del cuerpo bien trabajado de él, mientras sus manos aventurándose en el sedoso cabello castaño apretaron más fuerte para poder sentir con más profundidad el éxtasis. Los gemidos no se hicieron esperar, ante tan desafinada voz ronca y áspera, aspiro el perfume masculino del cuello de su acompañante, no pudiéndose detener a repartir pequeños besos por todas la longitud. El deseo era el principal protagonista de la noche, con ese fuego incandescente capaz de derretir incluso los polos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Varias mariposas revolotearon por todo su cuerpo cuando él lo besó, entrelazando sus lenguas al instante, explorando toda la cavidad en busca de nuevos lugares por recorrer. El dulce se colaba por sus labios, un dulce demasiado adictivo. Pronto su mente se nublo ante la pasión y el ansia le siguió como buen amigo, otro gemido… otro suspiro… y de nuevo cayó rendido. ¿Cuánto estaba dispuesto a soportar con tal de sentir de nuevo aquellos roces intencionales? ¿Cuánto estaba dispuesto a dar con tal de volver a aspirar el costoso y varonil perfume de…él?

¿Cuánto estaba dispuesto a seguir hundiéndose en la oscuridad por un amor no correspondido?

Al final era un desperdicio más sin ningún valor, la historia de su vida sería escrita en la arena para luego ser olvidada, como aquellos pasteles sin azúcar, como aquellos chocolates amargos. Como aquel terrón de azúcar que ahora que lo recordaba… no había puesto a su té negro. La noche, su amiga confidente, le había otorgado una última pelea antes de su inminente derrota, peor había caído de nuevo ante las garras de la seducción, ya nada valía ahora.

Su corazón bombeaba frenéticamente ante cada caricia, mientras los graves gemidos de su acompañante al rozar sus miembros retumbaban en sus oídos como un eco de voces, imposibles de ignorar. El tiempo había desaparecido y una y otra vez podía volver a oír las fuertes pisadas de la derrota; misma que por cierto, estaba más que gustoso en aceptar. Enredó sus dos piernas alrededor de la cintura del hombre quién en ese momento anhelaba, y entrelazo sus dos manos en su cuello, apegando mas sus cuerpos mientras una ola de vertiginosas llamas los cubría por completo.

—¡Ah!—Sin poderlo resistir un gemido sonoro salió de sus labios, al sentir de nuevo como él de una sola envestida le penetró. Produciéndole dolor y placer al mismo tiempo, la salvaje acción lo hizo quedar satisfecho.

—Ah, Elle…—Cerró los ojos ante la mención de su nombre; tan desgarradora pero aún así regocijante.

—Light…—Su pecho se contrajo mientras el castaño le dedicaba una mirada inexpresiva. Su voz se opaco hasta llegar a un quedo murmullo.

Otra envestida le siguió después del llamado, Elle gimió lleno de placer al sentir como sus paredes se contraían mientras el miembro del castaño entraba y salía rítmicamente. La cama, adornada por colores vivos, llenos de encanto —Rojo, dorado, azul…— emitía un chirriante sonido ante los movimientos de la pareja, la escena era bastante seductora a ojos de cualquier espectador. Pero los suyos veían otra cosa, mientras Elle Lawliet se debatía internamente entre el placer del sexo y lo que era su deber, sentía como las punzadas de la vil realidad le recorrían de pies a cabeza.

Ante tal expectativa ahogo un gemido, moviendo sus caderas en busca del orgasmo mas efímero y placentero que pronto llegaría a tener, los brazos fuertes y los hombros anchos de Light Yagami lo cubrían como una manta, mientras su rostro se metamorfoseaba de placer a angustia en microsegundos imposibles de describir, los ojos del castaño lo calaban hasta el alma misma, mientras a cada envestida gemía más y más.

—¡Aaah! Light. Aaah—¿Qué podía pensar, que podía sentir? Desde el mismo momento en que supo reconocer la lujuria contenida en los ojos de Light no pudo vencer a la tentación. Y pronto se vio a si mismo en noches enteras de sexo pasional e infernal con el castaño, con el único cómplice capaz de no decir nada: Su cordura. Había perdido la racionalidad desde que él le había tomado. No una racionalidad referente al intelecto; pues su capacidad de inteligencia seguía allí sin ser pisoteada, se refería a una racionalidad carnal. Cuando deseas algo con urgencia y solo una persona puede dártelo.

Lástima que aquella persona fuera Light Yagami para él.

—Mas rápido…—No era una súplica ni mucho menos, era una orden. Las estocadas aumentaron de velocidad y Elle abrazó a Light en un acto posesivo, cambiando la postura de sus cuerpos, ahora era él el que estaba encima, viendo como el castaño le recorría el cuerpo con la mirada. Quizá con amor, quizá con cariño, quizá también con simple lastima. No importaba ahora.

Light se levanto para posarse frente a él, apoyando sus manos a los costados mientras sus cuerpos estáticos sudaban. Con la yema del dedo pulgar, de forma silenciosa, recorrió, en una anónima caricia, los pómulos de Elle, suavizando su mirada y viéndolo a los ojos fijamente.

—Te noto diferente—Susurró rompiendo el eterno silencio.

—No deduzco el porqué—Respondió Elle ahora posando su mano en el hombro del castaño.

—No tienes que deducir nada—Light se acercó y dio una leve envestida, produciendo un gemido en el pelinegro—¿Piensas no hablar en toda la noche?

Elle sonrió de forma extraña, como un payaso que por dentro esta hecho pedazos. Sin hablar todo era menos doloroso, y lo sabía, lo sentía, lo predecía. Light no era el hombre bueno y apuesto que muchas adolescentes admiraban, el castaño pertenecía al bando de lo morboso pero también de lo prohibido. ¿Por qué? ¿Quién en su sano juicio tendría relaciones con quien es sospechoso de ser el asesino en masa de todos los tiempos? La respuesta era sencilla: Él. No importaba la sexualidad ahora, era claro y conciso, estaba enamorado. Estaba sintiendo en esas últimas noches un amor irrefrenable y un deseo inusitado por querer averiguar si el castaño sentía lo mismo por él.

_¿O era solo una máscara para poder ocultar el lado malvado que tenía?_

—Elle—Elle, Elle, Elle… Light lo tumbo en la cama de forma brusca y lo penetró mas rápido, sus ojos no parpadeaban, mientras el placer nublaba su mente y a cada embestida se sentía más enamorado.

—¡Aaah!

—¡Ah!

—¡Light!

—¡Elle!

El amor era un vil ruin. El amor…su amor era un vil ladrón que le quitaba todo, todo menos la esperanza. _Su alma descansaba en paz ¿pero que pasaba con el resto de su cuerpo? _Había luchado, con la carne, con la sangre, con la firme creencia que él saldría vencedor y que Kira…perdería. El destino le jugó una mala pasada, y sus acciones ya no repercutían contra Kira, sino mas bien por Kira.

—Light… Kira….—Gemía y jadeaba al sentir ya como el clímax hacía que todo su cuerpo temblara, Light lo abrazó muy fuerte mientras iba y venía en un vaivén de por sí, desesperado. Como si el castaño supiera el porqué de su agonía, de su pesadilla, de su dolor que le calaba tan hondo. Elle no pudo resistirse y soltó unas pequeñas lágrimas, no de pena, sino de alegría.

—No llores—Le susurró para después besarlo, limpiando con sus manos el rastro de las saladas gotas que caían de las orillas de sus ojos.

_Había dado todo su corazón por un momento de gloria_, y se había perdido a si mismo. Ahora esa noche pagaba su condena, la condena de haberse enamorado del ser humano poseedor del cuaderno de muerte.

¿Quién contaría entonces, después de ese día, _la historia de su vida_?

—Hoy el cielo esta empapado de la sangre de tus víctimas—Dijo quedo Elle, retorciéndose en su lugar ante el placer.

—Criminales…—Le respondió Light mordiéndole un pezón y agarrando su cintura, el orgasmo estaba cerca, y el fatídico final también—¡Aah Ryuzaki!

—Light yo… ya no puedo—Arañó las espalda del castaño, como queriendo entoncesdejar una marca imborrable en la vida de Light, y en la vida de Kira.

—¡Elle!

—¡Kira!

Un torrente de emociones los llenaron, el cuerpo perdió energías, la sangre se congeló, el corazón bombeó, los ojos se dilataron, los labios se encontraron y luego todo fue sellado por el destino.

—Te amo, Light—No era propicio ni sano decirlo ante tan demente escena, lo sabía. Pero no encontraba otro lugar mas.

Silencio. Nada mas que eso. Elle sintió que el corazón se le rompía en mil pedazos, su amor no correspondido dolía, enfermaba saber que para Light Yagami no era más que un juguete sexual. Cerró los labios y bajo sus ojos ojerosos, mientras la luz plateada de la luna iluminaba su silueta, como plasmando en ese segundo; minuto; hora; día…noche, su final. Un lienzo moldeable capaz de poder romperse apenas tocado.

Ya nada se podía hacer. La cruel realidad se burlaba de él con esos ojos inocentes.

—Ryuzaki. También te quiero—Mentira, cruel, insulta, funesta, doliente, pérfida mentira era la que salía de la boca adictiva con sabor a dulce que lo embriagaba noche tras noche. Light no lo quería, Light no lo amaba. Lo sabía y lo aceptaba.

—Deja de mentir, Light-kun—Lo miró encima de él, aún con el semen caliente del castaño saliendo de su entrada—Al menos hasta la medianoche, deja de crear tu maraña de mentiras.

—¿Tienes miedo?

—_Es el fin pero no tengo miedo…_—Desde el mismo momento en que Light y él se habían entregado en la cama lo supo:

Moriría.

Como cualquier ser humano con sentimientos encontrados, moriría. Lo presentía.

Sintió como Light entrelazaba sus manos y apretaba su cintura. Viró hacia el reloj colgado de la pared, a su derecha. 11:58 P.M. Sonrió y se removió en su lugar, mirando fijamente a Light. Si al menos moriría lo haría viendo a la persona causante de su dolor y su desdicha, el final se acercaba y el tic tac del reloj no era suficiente para dejar que un último beso lo llenara. Sus bocas se encontraron y un último aliento se hizo presente, Elle no quiso cerrar los ojos. Pronto lo haría eternamente, no había prisa…

_Volvía a vivir de nuevo._

Una lagrima se vislumbro entre la penumbra, como una perla llena de brillo perdiéndose en el abismo infinito. Light lo miró y Elle le devolvió la mirada…

Light lo abrazó y Elle sintió dolor.

Light soltó un suspiro y Elle pudo percibir como su corazón latía mas lento.

—No mueras, Elle…—Quizá eso también era lastima, pero alegraba. Curvó sus labios y todo se volvió nublado, vaya paradoja era la que estaba viviendo. Light escribía su nombre en la Death Note y él se enamoraba de su verdugo. La inteligencia no ganaba ante la ceguera del amor, lo había comprobado.

—Light…—No pudo decir más. Ahora su vida se le escapaba de sus manos, con un gesto impasible volvió a sentir otro beso del castaño. Quiso moverse y corresponderle pero ahora sus ojos perdían brillo y se cerraban lentamente, quiso decirle que lo amaba pero sus labios se cerraron ante el beso de la muerte. Quiso decirle también que no lo lastimara más, pero ya estaba acostumbrado al desamor del castaño.

_¿Aliviaría su gloria…En el mas allá?_

_¿Quién recordaría su último adiós?_

_Porque era el fin, y no tenía miedo… no tenía miedo de morir._

12:00 P.M.

La hora de la derrota. Había sido su final y lo único que había sentido era el amor de Light.

Quizás en otros tiempos su amor hubiera durado, quizás en otro momento se hubieran correspondido… Los parpados de Ryuzaki se cerraron y su respiración se paro, frente a la eterna noche que se cernía sobre los dos, el último pensamiento de Light se quedó en la nada junto con el alma de Elle. Mientras miraba de nuevo el gesto tranquilo del pelinegro al morir, el castaño reprimió sus ganas de irse junto con él.

Tarde se había dado cuenta de que amaba a Elle.

Tarde se había dado cuenta, después de escribir su nombre en la Death note…

"_Elle Lawliet._

_Muere el 28 de octubre a la medianoche de un paro cardiaco"_

—Descansa en paz… Ryuzaki.

La luna desapareció junto con las estrellas y la victoria de Kira fue celebrada por los dioses de la muerte.

Una victoria a base de la muerte de la persona que amaba.

Que mejor victoria que esa.

_He ganado._

"_¿Quién recordará tu último adiós, Elle Lawliet?"_

**.**

**.**

**._  
_**

**¿qué les ha parecido? ^^.**


End file.
